¿Por qué lloras?
by pilarz
Summary: "Yo, queriendo hacer de él un hombre fuerte y valiente, siempre cuestioné sus motivos para llorar, con ese tonto juego a través de los años de '¿por qué lloras'" Para el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del Foro El diente de león. Castor/Hermandad


**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Personaje: Castor**

 **Concepto: Hermandad**

 **¿Por qué lloras?**

 **.I.**

Los recuerdos se entremezclan sin control. Intentan traspasar la bruma que se ha formado y hacerse el camino para llegar hasta mí. De a poco, la aparición espontánea de un sistema de orden y selección se hace cargo de la anarquía que se ha formado en mi cabeza. Por algún motivo que desconozco, el sistema elige este recuerdo en particular…

—¿Por qué lloras?

Estaba hincado en su rodilla derecha a la vez que flexionaba su lastimada rodilla izquierda. Tenía la vista clavada en la herida que ya empezaba a sangrar. No le gustaba que lo viera llorar, pero una lágrima traidora se escapó de sus ojos azules como el mar. Él sabía que por ello lo iba a hacer blanco de mis burlas, como lo había hecho innumerables veces desde hacía unos cuantos meses…

Atrás habían quedado los años en los que me encantaba compartir todo con él: el tiempo, la habitación, los juguetes. Poco antes de su nacimiento, no veía el momento de tenerlo con nosotros. Me emocionaba cuando mamá me sentaba junto a ella y me dejaba acariciar su vientre. Podía sentirlo moviéndose en su interior. Mamá me decía que sería un buen hermano. En aquel momento yo también lo creía.

 _«—Ya quiero que pasen las cuatro semanas mamá. Ya quiero que nazca mi hermano para jugar con él. Le voy a enseñar a sacar fotografías y luego los dos aprenderemos a utilizar los videos._

— _Calma cariño, primero Pollux tiene que aprender a caminar, a hablar y a leer._

— _Sí, vale. Yo le enseñaré a hablar también._

— _Eres un buen hermano, Castor._ »

Pero mis sentimientos y emociones fueron transformándose en la medida en que fuimos creciendo. Yo era mayor por siete años, así que cuando él tuvo más o menos la edad que yo tenía al momento de su nacimiento, yo ya estaba pasando el tiempo con amigos, concentrado en hacer las cosas típicas que hacían los adolescentes, mientras que él se convertía en todo un grano en el culo para mí. Mamá me pedía que compartiera tiempo con él, pero yo zanjaba el tema diciéndole que yo era grande y no me interesaba tener que arrastrar un pequeño bulto a todas partes a las que iba.

Además, estaba el hecho de la profunda sensibilidad de mi hermano. Siempre me maravillaba lo bondadoso que podía llegar a ser. A su corta edad, leía poemas que luego recitaba de memoria a mamá. Fotografiaba cómo él veía el mundo, de una manera mágica, sin crueldad. Obviamente odiaba Los Juegos del Hambre y aunque yo también compartía su aversión, característica que habíamos heredado de mamá, era más tolerable con aquellos chicos de la escuela que no tenían ningún tipo de problema con ver a veinticuatro niños tratando de matarse entre sí. Así que si quería mantener al noventa y cinco por ciento de mis amistades, mi hermano no era muy buena compañía.

Esa mañana un grupo selecto de chicos de los niveles superiores en la escuela decidieron probar a jugar béisbol por la tarde. Era un deporte antiguo que se practicaba hacía siglos atrás. Uno de ellos lo había descubierto hacía poco y querían probar. Me sorprendió cuando fui invitado a participar. Pocos chicos de mi nivel tuvieron ese honor. Lo atribuí a que a pesar de ser unos años menor que la media del grupo, ya comenzaba a dar señales de que sería algo corpulento. No cabía de la emoción, iba a formar parte de un equipo de deporte donde la mayoría de los chicos ya los dejaban manejar sus propios autos y eran considerados los populares de la escuela. Me imaginé todas las aventuras que iba a vivir de ese momento en adelante.

Le dije a mamá que esa tarde iba a salir y que regresaría temprano. Me despedí desde la puerta y antes de poder cerrarla a toda prisa, a mamá, que estaba en la cocina, le dio tiempo suficiente de asomar la cabeza a través del marco que daba acceso al comedor y preguntar:

—¿Vas con tu hermano?

Siempre parecía flotar como una pluma de aquí para allá. Era increíble como lograba hacer eso. Terminó de sacar el cuerpo y vi cómo se limpiaba las manos con el delantal. Por el olor, estaba horneando un pastel.

—No quiere ir— le dije tratando de esquivar su penetrante mirada.

—¿Siquiera le preguntaste? — me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos tan azules como los de mi hermano.

—Estoy seguro de que no quiere.

Mamá torció los ojos y fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Regresaron tomados de las manos. Mi hermano tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y no despegaba la mirada del piso. Me había prometido que si mamá le preguntaba, él diría que no quería ir. Pero seguro, cuando mamá le hizo la pregunta su cara lo delató. No era muy buen mentiroso.

Así que allí estaba yo, con mi hermano de nueve años, jugando béisbol con chicos toscos y despiadados de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años. Chicos presos dentro de un coctel de hormonas y testosterona que jugaban rudo sin respetar ninguna regla.

Lo dejaron participar porque sabían que les podría ofrecer un buen show. La oportunidad no se hizo esperar. Un fallido intento de atajar la pelota había acabado con él haciendo cómicas piruetas y cayendo en el piso a punto de llorar, no sólo delante de su cruel hermano, que ya era mucho, sino de otros diez chicos desconocidos que se reían sin parar.

—Porque duele mucho— respondió al fin.

No podía esperar otra cosa de él, siempre siendo sincero, transparente, honesto. Podría haber simulado no sentir nada, levantarse y seguir, como hacíamos los demás cuando corríamos con la misma suerte. Sólo decir "no pasó nada". En vez de eso, disimuladamente secó sus lágrimas y dijo la verdad. Le dolió y mucho.

—Ese no es motivo. Tú eres grande y muy fuerte, de seguro mientras hablamos ya se te pasó, ¿cierto?— le dije para que se sintiera mejor—. Vamos a casa.

Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y a sacudirse la tierra que se había pegado a su ropa.

—¿No quieres terminar el juego?— aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos, su cara ya estaba más compuesta.

—¿Este juego? No, aquí no hay reglas, es decir, es un ir y venir de la pelota sin sentido. Lo único interesante es golpear la pelota con el palo. Esta gente no sabe muy bien lo que hace, ya me aburrí. Mejor le preguntamos a mamá de qué va esto del béisbol, como ella lo sabe todo, de seguro nos explica y después juego contigo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de poder hacer algo juntos de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaba compartir con él hasta ese momento, mientras caminábamos todo el trayecto hasta la casa, usando el dinero que mamá nos dio para el transporte para comer helados en su lugar. Ese día mandé al diablo las ganas de formar parte del grupo de populares de la escuela. Tuve que admitir que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con mi hermano.

 **.II.**

Estoy de nuevo envuelto en la bruma, entre más recuerdos borrosos que desfilan ante mis ojos. Parecen ir en una autopista a mil kilómetros por hora y sólo puedo ver la estela que dejan al pasar. Pero uno parece ir muy lento, tan lento como una pluma flotando en el viento, trazando una trayectoria en espiral. Finalmente cae perezoso y se posa en mi cabeza…

—¿Por qué lloras?

Estaba sentado en el sillón que daba hacia el balcón de la sala. Fijaba su vista en algún punto distante del jardín. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto. Tenía su espalda encorvada hacia adelante, lo que me permitió inferir lo alto que estaba. Pensé que inclusive iba a ser más alto que yo…

No conocí a mi padre. Se fue antes de que yo naciera y mamá tuvo que salir adelante conmigo. Mi abuelo siempre estuvo a nuestro lado y nos ayudó. Resultó ser la figura paterna que no tuve. Cuando mamá se volvió a casar mi abuelo seguía figurando como mi padre, así que después de su matrimonio sólo sentí que se unía un nuevo integrante a la familia, nada más. El esposo de mamá siempre fue cortés y amable. Sabía que no iba a sustituir a mi abuelo como padre, por lo que se limitó a sólo ser mi amigo.

En total armonía vivíamos mamá y su esposo, mi abuelo y yo cuando llegó mi hermano al mundo. Mi abuelo murió cuatro meses después del nacimiento de mi hermano. Sentí como si me quitaran un pedazo de mi cuerpo. Nada lo podría reemplazar.

Nuestra familia, ahora de cuatro, no era perfecta pero era feliz. Mamá y su esposo discutían como cualquier pareja, pero nunca se iban a la cama enojados, las diferencias se arreglaban antes de irse a dormir, ese era el trato. No obstante, un poco antes de irme a vivir al campus de la universidad, me resultaba cada vez más difícil aparentar no haber escuchado las fuertes discusiones que se oían salir de su habitación. Estaba seguro que no les daba tiempo de arreglar las cosas antes de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada. Por eso al otro día se les veía muy desentonados y aún molestos.

Mi hermano también fue testigo del deterioro de la relación de sus padres, pero se quedó en un estado de negación constante. En los días festivos y vacaciones que pasaba en casa me resultaba más que evidente que la relación entre mamá y su esposo estaba cada vez peor, al punto de imaginarme que sólo se soportaban por mi hermano.

Un día recibí una llamada de mamá anunciando que para las próximas festividades yo no tendría que ir a casa pues ella y mi hermano irían a visitarme. No hice preguntas, me imaginé cómo estaba la situación. Al final resultó ser una excusa para que su esposo hiciera la mudanza sin que nadie estuviese en casa y así no hacer pasar a mi hermano por el amargo trago de ver ir a su padre. Cuando regresaron ya no estaba y fue el momento en que mamá le contó a mi hermano lo que había sucedido: su padre se había ido. Se iban a divorciar. Se fue a vivir con la mujer con quien le había sido infiel durante los últimos dos años y con quien había tenido un hijo hacía un mes atrás.

Así que allí estaba yo, en casa, con mi hermano de trece años, intentando unir los restos de lo que quedaba de mi familia, intentando brindarle consuelo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Había sido muy duro para él.

Mi hermano amaba a su padre, a pesar de todo. A pesar de las mentiras, el engaño y el abandono. La última vez que había sabido de él había sido siete meses atrás. Luego de eso ni una llamada, ningún tipo de comunicación. Al fin lo localizó y sólo consiguió excusas absurdas para justificar la larga ausencia. Mamá me lo contó y enseguida me fui a casa.

—Porque no es justo— respondió con voz hueca.

Me acerqué a él y le extendí mi mano haciendo ademán para que se levantara de la silla. En efecto, había crecido mucho y tenía razón, me iba a sobrepasar en altura. Lo abracé con fuerza y hubiera querido ponerlo en una bola de cristal para que nada le pasara. Sin embargo, quería que fuera un hombre fuerte, que supiera afrontar las desavenencias que la vida nos ponía en el camino, así que le dije:

—Ese no es motivo. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que son injustas. Esta es la primera, pero no será la última vez que sientas que algo no es justo. Mamá y yo seguimos estando aquí para ti. Hay personas que ni siquiera tienen eso… y también están los Juegos del Hambre…

Con mis últimas palabras logré captar su completa atención. Sus facciones se endurecieron y asintió con la cabeza. Él sabía que tenía razón. Mamá nos había enseñado a comprender la injusticia detrás de los Juegos.

—Salgamos a comer los tres, ¿vale?— le dije para aliviar el ambiente.

—¿No deberías estar en la universidad?— me dijo mientras secaba con la manga de su camisa las últimas lágrimas que aún humedecían sus mejillas.

—¿La universidad? No, más bien agradezco que me diste la excusa perfecta para faltar unos días. Los extrañaba mucho. Ven, vamos a decirle a mamá que se ponga bonita.

Sabía que seguía triste, pero vi cómo su ánimo mejoró. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de mamá y hasta la sala llegó el sonido su voz, casi gritándole la invitación. Salieron tomados de la mano, sonriendo, mostrándome el parecido que hacía innegable que fueran madre e hijo. Por un momento todo se sentía bien, estábamos juntos.

 **.III.**

Comienzo a entender dónde estoy. Me parece extraño haberlo olvidado porque al comienzo he sentido mucho miedo y también mucho dolor. Mi mente le está ganando a mi cuerpo en la batalla de la supervivencia y, a pesar de las circunstancias en donde me encuentro, soy capaz de revivir recuerdos hasta en los más mínimos y fugaces detalles. Ahora, también soy consciente que hay un orden cronológico en la selección, ya que lo que viene a mi mente aconteció siete años después…

—¿Por qué lloras?

Mi presencia lo sobresaltó, estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta que yo había entrado a la habitación que hasta ese momento había sido de mamá. Llevaba una prímula en la mano, la flor favorita de ella. Sus ojos rojos delataban que había llorado desde temprano. Le ofrecí mis brazos para darle consuelo. Resultó que siempre tuve razón, me había sobrepasado en tamaño y eso era decir bastante, porque yo ya era un hombre corpulento. Nos separamos y vi que su barba, abundante y roja como sus cabellos, tenía varios días sin ser acicalada. Aún así, mi hermano era un hombre apuesto.

Él estaba en la universidad cuando mamá fue internada en el hospital. No quisimos avisarle inmediatamente para no distraerlo, ya que se encontraba en plena temporada de exámenes. Le avisamos cuando sabíamos que había llegado el momento. Mamá lo había hecho para hacerle más corta la agonía. Cuanto menos la viera en ese estado, mejor…

Mamá era una mujer extravagante y singular, sobre todo para los estándares del Capitolio. Criada en el seno de una familia muy particular, mamá no encajaba en todas partes.

Compartió con su padre el amor hacia las letras. Era amante de la historia y conservaba en muy buen estado libros heredados de su familia, una larga y antigua ascendencia de bibliotecarios amantes de la lectura. Tenía libros acerca de cosas que ya la gente ni recordaba o ni siquiera sabía que alguna vez existieron. Con semejante tesoro entre las manos no era difícil imaginar por qué nunca miraba televisión, hasta que tuvo problemas con agentes de la paz...

En una visita de control, descubrieron que el aparato había sido removido de su lugar. La multaron con una suma de dinero muy fuerte y le advirtieron que la próxima vez no serían tan generosos. La televisión era obligatoria ya que el presidente Snow frecuentemente daba avisos por ese medio que todos debían escuchar. Aun así no la doblegaron. Cuando mi hermano y yo tuvimos la edad suficiente para entender y no andar por ahí contando lo que nuestra madre hacía con el televisor, nos reunió en la sala y nos explicó que aunque ese aparato del demonio se prendiera automáticamente, en nuestra casa no veríamos televisión. Para evitar nuestra tentación, colgó un trapo encima del aparato.

Era capaz de caminar por las abarrotadas calles del Capitolio vistiendo, únicamente, un descolorido atuendo compuesto de un sencillo vestido con delicados volados de color beige, bufanda de color marrón, zapatos sin tacón color negro y un sobretodo gris, sin importarle las caras de estupefacción que producía al andar. Para remate, llevaba su cabello rojizo en delicados bucles que caían libres hasta sus hombros, sin más maquillaje que un poco de labial rosa y una delicada línea negra sobre sus párpados que enmarcaba con sutileza sus hermosos ojos azules.

No tenía amigos, sólo su vecina de toda la vida, madre de mi amiga de la infancia llamada Cressida, quien trataba de comprenderla sin juzgarla.

Los dos hombres que pasaron por su vida no pudieron con la presión que suponía vivir con una persona de esas características. Un día me confesó que sí llegó a sentirse amada, y ella los amó de vuelta, y aunque fue triste separase de ellos, no podía negar el gran alivio que sintió cuando recuperó la libertad de ser quien ella quería ser.

Bajo su tutela, mi hermano y yo crecimos siendo amados, con el derecho irrevocable de ser lo que quisiéramos ser. Alentados a alcanzar nuestros sueños. Aprendimos historias de mundos antiguos, con personajes mitológicos. No nos cansábamos de escuchar la historia detrás de nuestros nombres. Nos enseñó un sistema de valores muy distinto al que nos enseñaban en la escuela, siempre haciendo hincapié en los peligros de andar repitiendo lo que ella nos decía, pero también inculcándonos que tratáramos de ponerlo en práctica en nuestra vida.

Así que allí estaba yo, cara a cara con mi hermano, tratando de no soltar lágrima alguna, buscando las palabras correctas para aliviar su sufrimiento, que era el mismo que mi alma sufría.

Era la primera vez que sentía que iba a flaquear y no iba a poder ser el soporte que necesitaba mi hermano, el soporte que me pidió mamá que fuera para él. Mamá lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y así me lo dijo en el hospital antes de morir: mi hermano, un ser humano excepcional, un alma bondadosa en un mundo donde pasaban cosas terribles, debía ser protegido. Por eso, me pidió ser fuerte para él.

—Porque la extraño—su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra.

Era el momento de buscar el motivo para no llorar. Las palabras no llegaban a mis labios y se perdían en mi mente. Me aferré a la imagen de mamá que llegó a mí como queriendo ayudarme en ese difícil momento y respiré profundo, buscando el aliento que necesitaba para hablar.

—Ese no es motivo. Yo también la extraño, pero recuerda lo que nos contaba. Bien sabemos tú y yo que donde ella esté nosotros también estaremos cuando nos toque dejar este mundo, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y si todo esto es verdad, debe de estar muy enojada con nosotros, pues ella nos pidió no llorar.

—¿Y qué hago con este dolor mientras llega el día en que la vuelva a ver?

—Irá pasando, te lo prometo…

Era la primera vez que sentía que mis palabras habían sido inútiles y que habían sonado huecas, como tratando de decir mucho para terminar diciendo nada. Sin embargo, mi hermano esbozó una dulce sonrisa, como queriendo conceder credibilidad a mi desgastado discurso. Me sentí mejor, aunque en lo profundo de mi interior sabía que sólo estaba siendo condescendiente conmigo. Y fue él quien, con este gesto, me dejó creer que había logrado mi cometido de protegerlo, como siempre lo había tratado de hacer.

 **.IV.**

Alguna parte de mi cuerpo que aún lucha por vivir le envía señales de dolor a mi cerebro, señales de dolor que pensé que ya no iba a sentir. Me imagino que así somos los seres humanos: luchamos hasta el final… Con esta idea, mi mente le abre paso a un recuerdo de tiempos más cercanos, un recuerdo de una historia de lucha. Es confuso, porque siento que no he sido yo quien más ha luchado en esta historia. Antes de que pueda pensar nada más, veo unas letras deformes flotar antes mis ojos…

"Xq loras?"

Aunque las lágrimas nublaban mi visión, podía leer las dos palabras que conformaban la pregunta. Sabía que le gustaba escribir bien. Mi hermano nunca soportó esa tendencia que tenía la gente del Capitolio de recortar las palabras al escribir y sólo usar el último símbolo de interrogación al formular una pregunta escrita, pero en ese momento se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Me quedé pensando en una respuesta para darle, pero aún estaba conmocionado y no hice ningún ademán para responder.

Se veía cansado, demacrado y una extrema delgadez se apropiaba de su cuerpo. Aun así esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

Fijó su mirada interrogante en mí, con esos ojos azul honestidad, como buscando la razón de mi falta de respuesta. Segundos después, chasqueó los dedos y abrió mucho sus ojos, como cuando a uno le llega a la cabeza la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Con un gesto muy teatral, se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un desmayo debido a la vergüenza de haber hecho algo indebido. Me reí por el gesto y observé cuando le hizo señas a Cressida para que le alcanzara el lápiz que se ha caído de sus débiles manos. Con dificultad, agarró de nuevo la pequeña libreta de notas que Cressida había traído especialmente para esa ocasión. Vi que hizo un gran esfuerzo con sus dedos de mantener el lápiz bajo control y al terminar, me entregó de nuevo la libreta. Con su hermosa caligrafía y haciendo buen uso del lenguaje escribió:

"Disculpa letra y mala ortografía, pregunto ¿por qué lloras?"

Para terminar, dibujó una carita guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua. No me quedó más remedio que reír, aunque fue muy extraño hacerlo debido a las circunstancias…

Al morir mamá ambos estábamos en edad de cuidarnos solos. Sin embargo, intentamos cumplir la promesa que le habíamos hecho de seguir viviendo juntos y nunca separarnos. Murió tranquila al saber que aceptábamos su último deseo. Pero éramos jóvenes y cada uno tenía sus sueños. Yo ya tenía mi vida casi hecha, con veintisiete años, era mucho lo que había logrado: buen trabajo como fotógrafo, buena casa, buen auto y una relación estable con una linda chica. Mi hermano con sólo veinte años ya había terminado su carrera de fotografía y tenía deseos de comerse al mundo. Arreglamos que ambos nos mudaríamos a casa de mamá para cumplir su último deseo. Finalmente, el único que quedó en casa fui yo.

Siempre estábamos en contacto, nunca dejábamos pasar más de un par de días sin hablarnos, pero la diferencia de edades se volvía a notar como cuando él era niño y yo un adolescente, pero esa vez fue al contrario porque en ese momento era él quien pensaba que su hermano mayor era muy viejo como para compartir su estilo de vida. Estilo que yo nunca pude entender…

Mi hermano podía estar un día entero silbando las notas de las canciones que mamá nos había enseñado. Pasaba mucho tiempo filosofando con una vida de simplicidad y lejos de los excesos del Capitolio. Gracias a mamá, nunca estuvimos dentro de las tendencias de la moda, por lo que nuestro estilo era más bien un poco sobrio para los estándares capitolinos, pero lo de mi hermano era diferente…

No sólo vestía modestamente, sino que vivía dentro de una comunidad en donde todo se compartía. No comían carne de ningún tipo. Respetaban a todos los seres vivos, llegando a considerarlos como iguales. No permitían profanar la piel con modificaciones estéticas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera los tatuajes eran aceptados. Reutilizaban todo aquello que podía tener una segunda vida con el objetivo de reducir el consumismo atroz al que estaba acostumbrada la gente del Capitolio.

Al principio me pareció algo inocente. Una idea romántica de la vida. Una utopía que un día él iba a abandonar, al darse cuenta de cómo era la vida en la realidad. Estaba de acuerdo con algunas cosas y lo apoyaba en otras. Haber vivido con mamá nos dejó esa marca de excentricidad de no vivir bajo los parámetros del Capitolio, pero nunca fuimos tan abiertamente radicales...

Gracias a nuestra magnífica herencia de libros antiguos, mi hermano constató que la vida concebida de esa manera era una salida viable al desastre ecológico que vivieron nuestros antepasados y por no llevarlo a cabo al pie de la letra, los seres humanos hicimos un daño terrible al planeta, una de las causas de que ahora vivíamos en este "pseudomundo", como ellos se referían a Panem.

En ese punto yo ya estaba preocupado. A todas, todas, esa filosofía de vida era una clara provocación en contra de la forma de vida de los buenos ciudadanos del Capitolio. Mi hermano no estaba viendo o no tenía claro el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo. Lo peor fue cuando su grupo decidió que ya era tiempo de compartir las riquezas del Capitolio con la buena gente de los distritos. Querían reunificar Panem a través del amor y de la paz, del libre tránsito entre distritos, del poder de intercambio justo, y demás ideas revolucionarias. Los agentes de la paz los ignoraban al verlos pasar. Los consideraban extravagantes, pero de una naturaleza inofensiva. Hasta el día que se hicieron notar.

De a grupitos, se iban por las calles de la ciudad con pancartas coloridas buscando atraer aliados a su causa. Sólo eran ideas de amor, paz, hermandad, unión… Pero al presidente Snow no le pareció lo mismo… No volví a ver a mi hermano en cinco años.

En todo ese tiempo moví cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Sabía que no había muerto. En mi interior, en lo profundo de mi alma, sabía que él todavía estaba en este mundo. Sólo debía averiguar dónde. Y sólo había una persona capaz de ayudarme.

Cressida era mi gran amiga de la infancia. Crecimos juntos, apenas nos separaban unas cuantas casas. Tal vez la amistad entre nuestras madres sirvió para que ella fuese influenciada por las creencias de mamá y terminara pensando igual que mi hermano. Sin embargo, ella encontró otra manera de tratar de cambiar el mundo que conocíamos y hacer de él un lugar mejor: era espía para un grupo de rebeldes que intentaba levantarse en contra del gobierno de Snow.

Yo siempre supe de sus actividades clandestinas, pero no conocía mucho los detalles. Ella llevaba tanto tiempo en eso, que yo ya empezaba a creer que sólo era un gasto de energía innecesario. Snow nunca iba a caer.

Gracias a su red de informantes, espías y aliados, Cressida estaba segura que me podía ayudar, además estaba el hecho de que mi hermano también era un hermano para ella. Así llegó el día tan esperado, el día cuando a través de una discreta llamada telefónica me dijo que tenía noticias de mi hermano. Acordamos vernos en un sitio alejado de cualquier ojo curioso que pudiera identificar a su acompañante. Me sentía nervioso y eufórico. Llegó puntual, como era su costumbre, acompañada de un hombre llamado Messalla, quien podía hablar directamente con la persona capaz de sacar a mi hermano del transportador.

Cuando escuché la palabra transportador me deshice en llanto. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Entendí, de golpe, todas las implicaciones que eso traía. Sentí una punzada de dolor al tratar de imaginar la vida que había tenido que llevar mi hermano en ese sitio infernal. Cressida y su acompañante me dieron todo el espacio que necesité para recuperarme de la conmoción. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, mi hermano estaba vivo y eso era lo importante. Debía hablar de dinero con Messalla y tenía que tener mi cabeza en su lugar. Acordamos un precio exorbitante por la ayuda. Ese dinero beneficiaría a la rebelión.

Así que allí estaba yo, en la enfermería del último lugar en el planeta donde jamás pensé estar, con mi hermano, convertido en avox.

Había sido difícil. Luego de sacarlo de las profundidades de la tierra, de esos horribles túneles con olor a excremento humano, basura y residuos químicos, Cressida y mi hermano emprendieron un peligroso y arriesgado viaje sin retorno al Distrito 13, base logística de la rebelión. El mismo peligroso y arriesgado viaje que Messalla y yo habíamos realizado hacía un mes antes. No me importó la vida cómoda que tuve que dejar, las pertenencias que tuve que vender, las personas que tuve que abandonar. Viajé sólo con lo que me permitieron: un pequeño bolso, no más grande que la cartera de una de mujer, donde guardé los pocos recuerdos que quedaron de mamá. Pero todo había valido la pena, porque finalmente había recuperado a mi hermano.

Me aclaré la garganta y con gran esfuerzo le respondí:

—Porque duele mucho, porque no es justo y porque te extrañaba— terminé de responder casi sin voz y con un llanto histérico que no pude controlar.

Y yo ya no fui más el hermano fuerte. No fui el hermano que consolaba. No fui el hermano que daba motivos para no llorar. Ese día me dejé llevar y abracé a Pollux con todas mis fuerzas. Me di cuenta que en ese momento era él quien me daba apoyo, pero permitiendo desahogarme, sin excusas tontas para reprimir mi llanto y mis lamentos y se sintió muy bien… Al final, mejor hermano resultó él. Yo, queriendo hacer de él un hombre fuerte y valiente, siempre cuestioné sus motivos para llorar, con ese tonto juego a través de los años de "¿por qué lloras?".

Lloramos juntos por un buen rato. Todos esos años de pretender que nada me dolía me pasaron factura y lloré por mamá, por él, por mí. Ese día entendí que el dolor no se debía ocultar, que estaba bien sentirlo, pero siempre se podía superar…

Siempre se podía superar…

Espero que lo recuerde, ahora que ya no estaré más en su vida…

 **.V.**

No estaré más en su vida…

Este último pensamiento me trae de golpe a la realidad. Estoy muriendo. Los últimos minutos de mi vida caen como ladrillos sobre mi espalda y veo claramente lo que ha pasado…

Sabía que moriría desde el mismo momento en que quedé rezagado del grupo y el primer muto mordió con fiereza mi pierna izquierda.

Ahora entiendo que todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza en una fracción de segundo es aquello que dicen que pasa antes de morir: ese instante cuando, como en un sueño, los acontecimientos transcendentales de la vida, hasta sus más mínimos detalles, son reunidos en el más grande orden en unos cuantos segundos ante nuestros ojos.

Sé que ha llegado el momento porque ya no siento los dientes de los mutos desgarrando mi piel. Mi cuerpo ha sucumbido y ya ha dejado de oponerse a la cruda realidad. Han pasado… no sé cuánto… cinco segundos.

Tal vez menos.

La voz de Katniss logra llegar a mis ya destrozados oídos. No estoy seguro, pero entre tanto jaleo logro escuchar la palabra "jaula" e inmediatamente entiendo lo que eso significa. Dos veces más y habré dejado este mundo…

Ahora mi mente se ocupa con el recuerdo de mamá contándome el porqué de nuestros nombres… es una historia larga, llena de fantasía, un mito, lo llamaba ella. Intento buscar en cada escondrijo de mi memoria, en cada rincón olvidado y sólo logro recuperar un pedacito de la historia y es el hecho que, de los dos hermanos, Pollux es el inmortal… Vaya que eso es cierto, porque ahora mismo quien muere soy yo y mi hermano, espero, sigue a salvo con Katniss y el resto del grupo.

Una luz blanca muy fuerte me envuelve por completo. No le hace daño a mis ojos. Más bien me aclara la visión. Ante mí se manifiesta la epifanía con la que, estoy seguro, voy a descansar en paz para toda la eternidad:

Veo a Pollux viviendo en un mundo justo, sin Juegos del Hambre, sin Snow… Y la certeza de que lo lograrán, de que ganarán la guerra, de que mi hermano podrá vivir en el mundo que siempre he imaginado para él, es lo último que se manifiesta en mi ser…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este ha sido mi primer fic, espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Castor es un personaje que nunca fue desarrollado por Collins, lo que me permitió hacer volar mi imaginación y sentir que tenía ante mis ojos un lienzo en blanco para trabajar sobre él. Además, la persona que lo propuso me dio un buen concepto como lo es la hermandad. Muchas gracias a Hueto por haber propuesto al personaje y por tan maravilloso concepto.**

 **No fue fácil escribir, pero conté con el apoyo de dos personas geniales que tuve la dicha de conocer en este mundo del fandom: Elenear y Ale.**

 **Gracias Ale por ofrecerme tu fic "A la espera". Es una historia muy tierna y fue el motor que necesitaba para arrancar mi fic, además de ser el cimiento sobre el que se desarrolló mi historia:**

 **-La relación especial entre la madre, Castor y Pollux**

 **-La influencia del abuelo en Castor de niño**

 **-La amistad desde la infancia entre Cressida y los hermanos y entre las madres de éstos**

 **-La afición de los hermanos por la fotografía**

 **-La referencia al mito de Cástor y Pólux (sí, así, porque en español sus nombres llevan acentos)**

 **Por último, gracias por permitirme copiar literalmente partes de tu texto.**

 **Ahora es el turno de la responsable de estar en estos momentos escribiendo estas palabras: Elenear.**

 **Gracias por la confianza y el ánimo que me brindaste, además de tu ayuda en la corrección y beteo del fic. Tus palabras siempre me alentaron y me dieron seguridad. Siento que eres de esas personas que vas por ahí aupando a la gente con tu apoyo, y eso ayuda a ir enriqueciendo al foro. Por todo esto, gracias, gracias.**

 **En el fic hago dos pequeñas referencias acerca de la historia detrás de los nombres de los hermanos. No quise ahondar mucho en ello porque la idea principal era describir la forma en la que Castor entiende el amor, desde el punto de vista de la hermandad. Sin embargo, los invito a leer el mito de Cástor y Pólux, también llamado el mito de los Dioscuros. Es una historia hermosísima de amor fraternal. La pueden encontrar fácilmente en Internet.**

 **Aquí les dejo una pequeña reseña para entender la referencia que hago acerca de la inmortalidad de Pollux:**

 **Fuente: sitio web sobreleyendas**

 **Cástor y Pólux fueron hermanos gemelos, nacidos de la misma madre, Leda, pero de distinto padre. Cuenta la leyenda que Leda yació en la misma noche con su esposo Tindáreo, rey de Esparta, de quien engendró a Cástor y Clitemnestra, y con Zeus, con quien creó a Pólux y Helena. Todos los hermanos nacieron el mismo día. A los hijos de Zeus se les confirió su carácter inmortal, contrariamente a los hijos de Tindáreo que nacieron siendo mortales.**

 **Lo dejo hasta aquí para despertarles la curiosidad y vayan a leer el resto de la historia.**

 **Estoy cien por ciento segura que Collins sabía de esta referencia mitológica al momento de nombrar a los hermanos, lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo desarrolló aunque sea un poquito más en el libro.**

 **Bueno, ya esto se puso largo…**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia y por haber llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Pilar.**


End file.
